yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Danny "Daniel" Chan
tumblr_lz54xkqoR71qgly4jo1_1280.jpg 686140-lei1.jpg lei-wulong-tekken6-arena-artwork2.jpg jackchan1.jpg 'First Name' Danny 'Last Name' Chan 'IMVU Name' NPC played by XxdensukexX 'Nicknames' Danny Boy Chan 'Age' Ark 10- 20 Ark 14- 23 'Gender' Male 'Height' 5'9 'Weight' 178 lbs 'Blood type' A+ 'Behaviour/Personality' Chan is a pacifist at heart. He loves all living things and is rightfully against violence. A good spar never hurt him lei_wulong____tekken_2_art_tribute_by_maruceru-d613gqx.jpg lei-wulong-tekken5dr-story-artwork2.jpg every now and then but he's never one to fight with mallice in his heart. Instead he'll avoid it or dodge all and everything it might throw at him, but unless it's to protect & defend, Danny will usually avoid an unfriendly fight. He's gentle, and cares for those good and bad, but is quite aloof. He has a very short attention spand, and will often daze off when someone is talking to him, unless it's that important or interesting. He's quite the loud one and outspoken. Often refred to as "A troll" Danny is random, for some reason has tendencies to break the fourth wall, and is never afraid to be insulting, respectful, caring, or plain insensitvie, depending on the situation. He is rarely ever serious, even in life or death situaitons and refueses to look at life seriously. He does however have a sense of right and wrong, and is not one to get into situations where a life will be put in his hands, though he may be the focal cause of it: Chan will usually always figure something out. Appearance Danny as of now adays is a ranking Private in the KPD, and usually keeps his hair in a ponytail or Wing_by_OverLei.jpg lei-wulong-tekken5dr-story-artwork.jpg Sunglasses_by_OverLei.jpg sometimes just cuts it short, simply because he likes the look. His a fairly built man, in terms of martial arts, usualy more clean cut than his old bumming days. Keeps a shaved face, as his girlfriend won't let him grow a beard, and can change his facial expressions from serious to overexagerative in a heartbeat. He also loves, wearing sunglasses as apart of his cop gig, he likes to playout. 'Clan & Rank' Kasihana Police Departmentm First class private 'What district do you live in?' Drifter, has many homes, even on the cement int he middle of the street. 'Relationship' Is currently in a much wanted relationship with Ariel Tasanagi. 'Occupation' Ex Free Runner Champion, GMAF's top 10 junior division. Currently a Private in the Kasihana Police Department 'Fighting Style' Chan has a mastery of many styles but uses his own personal blend of Hapkido (strikes, joint locks, and throws), Boxing (punches) and Shotokan Karate (footwork and kicks). This particular blend of martial arts enables danny to have offensive and defensive manouvers 50/50 so he can properly attack and defened when needed. It also gives way to free styled movements involving objects, the momentum of opponents, and reversals of attacks. You could call it refiend streetfighting but with taste. Danny however also has adept mastery of multiple Chinese Martial Arts he utilized as chid and remembers every single one of their strengths and weaknesses. In esscence it makes him a more than capable fine tuned combatant, and a deadly person to exhcange hand to hand with. Danny is also somewhat comical in his mastery over the marital arts. He'll usually take a guard similar to a street fighter, if he doesn't want his opponent reading his style right off the bat. He is not against using his enviornment to this advantage at all, and has been known to move around teh battle feild quite feverishly, throwing chairs, pillows, wrenches, even dildo's at is opponents to win a fight. He has no shame, and doesn't mind getting his hand's dirty to get the job done. He often mixes his martial arts, using a freeflow form of combat that can blend anystyle he sees fit, even branch into martial arts mimicy. HIs mastery over chinese arts is vast, and includes but is not limited to *Ng Ga Kuen - Five Family/Five Animal style (Hung, Mok, Li, Choy, Fut) *Mian Quan (棉花拳擊) - Cotton Boxing *Piguaquan (劈掛拳) - Chop-Hitch Fist, Axe-hitch boxing Tekken___Lei_Wulong_4.png 2437848-ryan_lei.jpg Final_Stage_by_OverLei.jpg Wing-chun-vs-boxing-o.gif jackie-chan-wheels-on-meals-o.gif jackie-chan-8-o.gif jackie-chan-police-story-3-o.gif jackie-chan-15-o.gif DragonsForever-BennyTheJetXJackie-7b-400-sg.gif DragonsForever-BennyTheJetXJackie-9b2-400-sg.gif *Shaolin Kung Fu (少林拳) - Shaolin Fist *T'ai chi ch'uan (太極拳 Taijiquan) - Supreme Ultimate fist *Tán Tuǐ (彈腿/譚腿) - Springing legs style *Wing Chun (詠春 or 永春) *Iron Shirt (Traditional Chinese: 鐵衫; Simplified Chinese: 铁衫; Pinyin: tiě shān; Cantonese: tit1 saam1) is a form of hard style martial art exercise for protecting the human body from impacts in a fight. *Dim Mak (點脈) - General term for point striking. *Iron Palm (Chinese: 铁掌功; Cantonese: tit1 zoeng2 gung1) is a body of training techniques in various Chinese martial arts. *Sanshou (散手) or Sanda (散打) - Free Fighting *Yingzhaoquan (鷹爪拳) - Eagle Claw Fist 'Perks (6)' 'Odd Durability' Users of this ability have a higher-level of denser/tougher bones and muscles than the average Tumblr mot5htz1R61r0pluso1 500.gif|Odd Durability Tumblr mczgdyf2ek1rvvd4uo1 500.gif|Peak Human Combatant Drunken-fist-rock-lee-o.gif|All Around Combatant Gaara-vs-rock-lee-o.gif|Flawless coordination person; their durability are at the peak of human conditioning, which entails that users are capable of withstanding situations that the average person cannot. For example, they can take getting beaten by a thick wooden baseball bat, falling a couple of storys from a building, getting shot in non-fatal areas of the physical body, survive an entire building collapse, and possibly withstanding beatings from higher calibur humans or higher to degrees. This also helps the user's physical durability (ability to endure/resist damage) to be extremely high, allowing them to take numerous blows of internal or external assaults before succumbing to the effects. In Chan’s case, he’s been able to survive massive and even horrific injuries or damage, or any level of danger or circumstances. He even managed to cheat death even in multiple seemingly inescapable and deadly situations. 'Peak Human Combatant' User is able to become unbelievably skilled in the most forms of fighting known. They can be exceptionally proficient in the fighting traditions from variety of cultures and become advanced with their individual method of close quarter combat, include martial arts (from all over the world), boxing, and wrestling. This power also allows the user to have greater fighting skills than professional combatants (e.g. martial artists, boxers, wrestlers, UFC fighters etc). Peak speed is impressive indeed and an addition to this is being able to In addition to this, On the other hand, users are capable of mastering combat skills or weapons in days or months, even though for a normal member, it would take years to perfect, as one would have to start fresh and young to achieve it. 'All Around Combatant' The user has an encyclopedic knowledge in hand-to-hand fighting styles; therefore, automatically understanding and analyzing opponents style of combat and flaws in the opponent's attack and defense. He can also use attacks that have a greater chance to knock down the opponent or use the strength of the opponent to his favor, however this ability is dependent on the user’s physical ability to put it to use. This also helps the user adapt to any style of fight armed and unarmed making an opponents attack less effective (again dependent on said person). This power automatically changes the user's fighting style to be in equal terms or superior to opponents. 'Peak Human Reflexes' The user's reflexes are at the peak of Human Potential and Perfection; this means that their reactions are superior to those of normal humans and are near-superhuman. They can catch a fired arrow in midair, dodge offensive attacks, and perform amazing physically defensive feats; They would stand a small chance against super-speed foes, can dodge multiple gunfire with ease, etc. Captain America once stated that he was able to dodge gunfire because he was able to see "faster" than the bullets. However this ability is dependent on the users reaction to the situation, however it being a ”reflex” reaction time is highly likely. 'Peak Flawless Coordination' The user's physical abilities are heightened to the point where they can perform any physical act without any to little difficulty. The user merely needs to imagine themselves doing the act in their mind, then they're able to perform it without any problem, flips, acrobatics, etc but the user's body is subseptible to all limitations and strain said activitie provides.This also endows with this ability can go from one motion to another effortlessly, effectively dodge attacks, swing from things easily, sprint, do back-flips and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial implements with little effort. It's really "the ability to rapidly respond or change by adapting its initial stable configuration", the ability to change the body's position efficiently. This person can only fall over when physically uprooted or pushed, though most times the user can land on their feet. Practiced users can stand up right on even the most unstable of surfaces, such as a moving vehicle, a collapsing building, or an earth quake, they also are able to regain balance or bounce back to their feet quickly and perform feats, such as shooting a gun, throwing a knife, or fighting hand-to-hand combat at impossible angles and positions. Furthermore, users of this ability are capable of jumping up to 50 yards in a single bound and 20 feet without a starting run-up. In general, a user possessing peak finise can always accurately co-ordinate his or her body with balance, dexterity and flexibility. 'Master of Disguise' The user is freely capable of manipulating their voice, allowing them to control their voices to imitate sounds of creatures such as animal noises and explosions or increase or decrease the tone of their voice. Also the user is able to mimic the voices of others or imitate sounds such as animal noises and explosions. Any sound the user hears they can replicate with perfect clarity along with any manner the sound was made. Danny can also make their voice come from somewhere else, even great distances or somewhere where the user isn't physically present. This ties into danny's inate ability to finely disguise himself weather it be man or woman suprisingly. This is a tool used for deception and trollisim. 'Millitary Training'Edit people will be trained in these area's to achive them. These abilites are not to be taken to the exaggerative degree, but meant to be sub-par peak human ablities for a cop to have. These abilities balance physical and mental traits needed to pursue enimies and crimals alike. KPD Operatives are no longer allowed to take the easy wat out, sit around and eat doughnuts all day. There will be ann organized unit of trainng each operative must go through to maintain conditioning. Even with all of the gear in the world, if you are not fit to use it, it is useless to your person, and aids you in no way. New operatives must go through Boot Camp, and every operative must be in shape enough to preform the following: *Peak Human Accuracy *Peak Human Agility *Peak Human Stamina *Peak Human Endurance 'Chi Augumention' Danny can use base chi manipulation to enhance his physical body as such any chi user can, agumenting his speed, strength, durability, and other aspects of his physical body. He meditates on a daily to keep it up, along with a strick physical work out, and a good deitary plan, although sometimes he ends up finding himself dying for sweets. Smash Danny has never been one to come up with numerous amounts of fighitng techniuqes, and is still a pacifist at heart. But realzing what kind of world he lived in, he knew he would need some kind of plus one over an opponent who could use chi of some sort, and as such decided to use his chi to create a technique that could defend or be used offensively. So he decided to do so in a slick manor. Danny figured out a way to use his chi to acclerate the particles in his forearms, there for vibrating them and rapidly accelerating them. The attack itself cuases one's fist to take on the attributes of a chian saw, as when something is struck with this fist it not hit just "once." unlike the Multi Hit Strike some people may not, ones fist will constantly repeat the impact on said spot, until said surface is broken, pushed thorugh, periced, or crubmles underneath said fist. Basicly, the fist will hit the same spot over, and over, and over, and over, thanks to the propultion of the arm pushing through for the attack, until something underneath the fist gives way to the pressure being repeatedly applied. *This attack is meant to rapidly hit in one particular spot, so if it does hit, a broken bone, crushed muscle, or hardend surface is possible. As far as surfaces go, the technique could drill thourgh steel to Low grad Iron but is still good against stone, brick, wood, and various other materials. *Can be used in both forarms, both calfs, and ocasionally elbows, even the entirty of the body. 'Aura Of The Monk' Danny has become a master of all things dealing with the physical body, chi being in one of these aspects. As such in secret, Danny has mastered what he refers to as his "Monk" aura. It's a sacred aura, via acssible by his chi. The main thing about this aura is that its not a state of power but rather a way for danny to utilize his greastet aspect to his chi control, shape manipulation. Users can turn the energy into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures/buildings of varying permanence. Users who have mastered this ability can use it for almost any situation, creating anything they need. Once maintained, it creates a shroud around the user that feels similar to standing in lukewarm, viscous fluid. Having a shroud of aura surround the body is the most basic defense against physical attacks or anything ambiently energey based. This also allows The user is able to utilize Energy Manipulation with their physical combat skill, channeling energy through parts of their bodies or use the energy for defensive purposes. The user can infuse an object with pure energy to increase its effectiveness. A use can make an object more durable or even make an object sharper depending on the object. The only kicker is that the energy will ALWAYS be connected to danny, so it cannot appear in places seprate of his body unless there is a stream of energy connecting to it. This also grants danny a keen insight on his body's physical condition, allowing him to track the conditions of his pressure points, and even release them if need be. In short, Danny can create and shape chi constructs using this translucent white aura, and is in complete tune with his body. for almost any and everything, branching off into *Appendages *Armors *Barriers *Wall Generation *Platforms *Weapons 'Weapon of Choice' Kasihana Police Department Standard Equipment To combat growing threats, and crime in general one had to realize: crime never sleeps. In a world where technology runs rampant, anyone can get their hands on it and use for the greater good or the worser evil should they want to. In response to it all, the KPD needed more than just thin vest and standard glocks. They needed weaponry to fight back, and thanks to efforts given in the story, the New Gen KPD will have access to the following gear depending on rank, and personal preference. *A flak jacket with 7 pockets on the front of it and a knife holster for unarmed or knife combat. This jacket is insulated, and fireproof, and has a layer of False Ragnainium/Ragnite (about as strong as Reienforced Titanium) linning all sides of the jacket. This jacket alone, thanks to A.G.F technology is light weight, and feels no different than a regular jacket. The jacket can be unzipped if one wishes to add style to it’s wears. The jacket can withstand heavy gunfire (due to the Ragnite) but can be pierced by anything higer than an assault riffle, or a point blank shot. Though the chain mail won’t deflect the bullets off the bat, it will stop bullets from making deep penitraation, and theres a special lining of antiseptic within the cloth of the jacket, that when the chainmail is shot, it will release this antiseptic to the wound, disinfecting it and covering it up with a synthetic coating of false skin, as to keep comfort, and allow an officer to continue battle as such. This will also be standard to their elbow pads, and knee pads, along with their shin gurads. For offensive and defensive purposes. (optional) *The first pocket on the Flak jacket will have 3 lined up grenades, with a force of enough gun powder to cuase a 8 foot eruption of shrapnel and flame. These grenades have pints, and activate accordingly after 3 seconds of being pulled, but will explode on impact if directly thrown at something *The second pocket contains 3 flashbangs. They emit a pericing light within a 5 foot radius, and can blind anything in it’s pathway for a 10 second period of time. This flashbang is a hazard to a soilder on patrol, unless they activate their S.M.A.R.T tech scanning device to see through the light and eliminate their target then. *The third pocket has One S.M.A.R.T scanner. The smart scanner is a device that looks like a simple Bluetooth connected to the ear, when actually it’s a holder for a special type of fiber glass that will enable certain mechanic features such as: infrared vison, x-ray vision (minus lead), night vision, heat vision, x30 zoom (for snipers mainly), microschopic vision, a GPS system, with world wide mapping, in area, and national, and radio wave visibility. The radio wave mode is just in case an enemy soilder tries to communicate with another soilder, in which case the KPD operative can intercept accordingly. These scanners also act as communication and will usually already be worn at all times, but a pocket is made for the device. *The fourth pocket contains a pair of Force Gravity Knuckles. These force gravity knucnkles work like magnetic pulses. Should the knuckle make contact with any surface, it would emit a magitized repulsive like force, meant to compress in on itself and then expand outward. The beauty of it is: the compression force can enter inside the cracks and creveses of a persons armor, or clothing (since it’s just pressurized air) and expand that way as well, making this weapon even more deadly in usage against foes armored or not. *The fith pocket contains a special round of armor pericing bullets able to adept to any type of gun from a pistol to a sniper riffle. The bullets are made of a Steel base with a Titainium head, for double metallic damage. They’re only to carry around 3 rounds of these however, and avoid using them if it can be helped. *The sitxth pocket contains a gas mask, for protection against deadly toxins. Also the gask mask has a special fiberglass that exteneds upward to shield the eyes form any toxins as well. *The seventh pocket contains 5 packets of micro C4. This explosive is an adhesive one, as it can be stuck to any surface, but sticks to metals with more ease than any other surface. This bomb has an explosive double that of a grenades and tis’ radius as well, but is more meant for stickning in areas or attacing to people for maximum efficiency. *All soilders have extra rounds for both of their standguns in the cargo pants pockets of their uniforms.l Each KPD now has two equipped guns to their person. One is a semi automatic gun of their choice, and the other is a pistol of their choice. Each operative has a back up pistol in their flaks back pocket as a just in case feture. *Combat Knife holster. This knife is solid Iron, and is 12 inches long. It also has a special swtich on the handle that allows the knife to become a projectile. 'M1911A1 Pistol' The M1911A1 is a .45 caliber semi-automatic pistol. It is a single-action design, meaning that it cannot be fired from "hammer-down" condition. Unlike a single-action revolver, it does not need to be manually cocked for each shot, as the hammer is automatically cocked each time the slide is cycled. While some consider single-action a drawback, it allows for smoother trigger pull and therefore greater accuracy than double-action designs. It is also one of the safest pistols ever made, with a mechanism-locking engageable thumb safety, a grip safety that disconnects the trigger if the shooter is not actually gripping the weapon, a half-cock position on the hammer, and a spring-retained firing pin that does not rest on the primer and can only be overcome by the force of the hammer dropping from the fully-cocked position. Newer models also have an internal firing pin block for added redundancy. It is virtually impossible to accidentally discharge an M1911.The M1911 was used extensively by the United States Military as the standard-issue sidearm from 1911 through 1986, with the updated M1911A1 model being adopted in 1924. Several other countries including Norway and Argentina also adopted domestically-produced M1911s as their standard-issue sidearm. It is still in service with some United States military units to this day, as well as many law enforcement agencies. Originally produced by Colt, wartime mass-production contracts were also given to Remington Rand, Remington UMC, Ithaca, Springfield Armory, and Union Switch & Signal. M1911s are still manufactured today by many companies including Colt, Springfield Armory, Kimber, Remington, Smith & Wesson, SIG Sauer, Les Baer, Wilson Combat, Ed Brown, Armscor, and Rock Island Arms. Each manufacturer offers specific options, with some of them producing Commander and Compact models in addition to full-size. It is considered possibly one of the greatest pistols of all time by many and almost universally held as having remained superior in certain aspects (such as durability and, by virtue of the more-powerful cartridge that it uses, lethality) to the Beretta M9 that replaced it as standard-issue. Its reliability is legendary; many original M1911s used in World War I are still fully functional today. Danny's however has special mods, seeing as how he knew nothing of gun's he, had Claymore whip him something up fancy. *A feeding ramp polished to a mirror sheen, providing a smooth area for the cartridge to slide into the chamber on, improving reliability; *A reinforced National Match slide; *Mating of frame and slide for a precise, tight fit, with the frame itself having been iron-welded and scraped down multiple times, for maximum precision and accuracy; *"Stepping" texture on the mainspring housing to avoid slippage during recoil, as well as a checkered front strap part for a more positive grip; *A high-profile 3-dot type sight system. It features an enlarged front sight, giving it superior target sighting capability, helping the user to see over the suppressor; *A ring hammer from the Colt Commander model, replacing the standard spur hammer. This eliminates "hammer bite" occasionally experienced by some shooters and decreases lock time, making the ignition system faster; *A unique part that stood in for the altogether removed grip safety mechanism, designed to simultaneously accomadate the ring hammer; *An extended thumb safety and slide stop to allow for easier operation of both controls; *A long-type trigger replacing the standard version, which is more comfortable for people with longer fingers. Holes have been drilled into the trigger shoe to reduce bouncing from the recoil. Trigger pull has been estimated to be around 3.5 lbs(1.6kg); *A bevelled magazine well for easier and swifter reloading; *A shaved down and recheckered magazine release button to lessen the chance of accidental magazine drops during a firefight; *Cocking serrations at the front of the slide to allow the user to press-check and clear jams using the front of the slide. This is easier to do for some shooters; *Whittled down walnut grips to create a less bulky grip when holding the CQC knife *A threaded barrel made to accept a custom suppressor; *A blued finish, with a high-polished slide and controls for a striking two-tone look. *Extended clip for 12 shots instead of 9 'Ammunition includes' *Armor peircing rounds *Explosive rounds Danny wears his vest on a regular, and keeps these items concealed in said vest, though one couldn't tell if he was wearing one unless they hit him or felt him up for proof. He also tends to place these items in random areas of his clothing as well. he carries his gun with him every where in a special case, that renders it immune to metal dectors and x-rays 'Chinese Broadsword' ' '''Danny picked this up from an older man on the side of the road who was selling swords. He and Danny talked weapons and shaolin styles for a while, but then the old man saw someting unique about Danny's character, and decided to give him this black blade as a gift. The blde is sefl explanitory in color, and rarely dulls out. The blade itsefl is an Onyx/Stell Allloy, very durable, but thin enough to swing around with little to no problem at all. Danny values the blade and if he can will carry it around with him where ever he goes. Allies/Enemies None at the moment. 'Background' Danny Chan, was raised in Greenville, South Carolina for most of his life. He grew up in poverty however, and only knew the low life, with cheap dollar stores, low quantities of food, and settling for less than what he actually ever had. His parents did the best they could to raise him but they knew they were in no condition to do so whatsoever. However, when Danny was 5, he was enrolled in Jr. Martial Arts classes at the Downtown area, He went there and stood outside every day, immitating the lessons from the window seats he was taking. One day the sensei took note of him, and asked if he wanted to join. Chan didn't have the money, but his sea-fu told him his persistant spirt would be enough payment. Even after classes would end, Chan would often stay after, to perfect his techniuqe. Which payed off as he graduated from the class as top student. By the time he was 8, he had found his comfert zone in martial arts, however a year before, when he was seven his parents abandoned him completly. Leaving him in the care of his sensei, who took him in and became a father figure to chan and raised him in the ways of the shaolin. HIm and chan would eat, sleep, and train together, physically and mentally alligning thier bodies to the best of what they could be. Chan also took a liking to manipulation of chi, as he was adept in the element, but not a master of any sor at first, until he rigorusly studied it. He knew enough to use his siganture move when it was needed, but it wasn't something he'd throw around like that, though he had a fine tuned nack with it, that would allow him to use it wisely and masterfully. When Chan turned 9 things took another turn. HIs sensei grew ill, and didn't have much time left. Chan made it his duty to run the dojo as best as he could, studying multiple martial arts styles besdies the ones he knew, so he could teach them to others for the cash. Saddly, the dojo lost money, and Chan couldn't do it all by himself. One day his master's illness took it's final toll, and he passed, leaving chan truely alone in the world. From there on Chan survived the best way he could. He hicthed a plan to a city called Kasihana city, with tickets he found going thru his decased masters belongings. Chan then adpated for what he knew best. The low life. Not that of a thief, for chan had more honor than that, but he would often enter the GMAF tournemets, and place top 10 only to earn a constilation prize of a few bucks, and for the hell of it. Chan studied martial arts for enlightment, not so much the fight, though a good spar is always appriciated. He would often bum off of higher ups, and do odd jobs around town weather it be sweeping, cleaning, washing dishes or martial arts exhibitions. When he was 13 he got into parkur and went on to become a 2 year running champion, getting a taste of normal life on the team. but when the funding ran low, and people just stoped caring, Chan went back to his usual life. Teh least he was able to obtain were the clothes on his back, and a bicyle he often rides and hides around town. it was colapsible so he could fit it in his bag easily, and quite light wieght. Now adays the ground is his bed, and the sky is his rooft. He often sleeps on rooftops, as those give the best comfert he says, and he has what he refers to as "safe spots" all over Kasihana, and is still trying to make an honest living, tough he can't help but feel destined for more at times. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet'Edit 'Roleplay Selection'Edit ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY''' Chairman Tasanagi (talk) 07:26, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Category:Martial Artist Category:NGRPC Category:NGNPC Category:Tasanagi family